snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Chase Gallacher
Chase Septimus Gallacher is a twenty year old wizard who works at the Ministry of Magic. His name, Chase, means "Huntsman" upon learning the meaning of his name, he asked everyone to call him that. Sadly, everyone decided to stick to his first name. Chase's family are quite popular for being obsessed with the Weasley's. Chase's family are convinced that they are related to the famous family. Most likely, this is rubbish. Chase certainly thinks it is rubbish anyway. The main reason the Gallacher's think they are related to the Weasley's is because most of the family have ginger hair, if they are not born with ginger hair, usually as soon as it is possible, their hair is dyed ginger and every relative upkeeps the lie that the hair colour is natural while the hair being regularly dyed. In his family, blond regrowth is virtually a crime. Chase's hair colour is natural. He was born with ginger hair like his father's, a true Gallacher. Early Life Chase's family had their amount of old money, passed down through the Gallacher family. He grew up in Ireland in the Gallacher family manor. There, he made friends with his family's house elves. Elley, the young house elf, would play with Chase when he was little, helping set up his Weasley figurines in his "The Burrow" dollhouse when Elley's mother, Mimsy, was cleaning up the manor. Chase never went to primary school, his father teaching him basic math and how to read and write. His family traveled a lot and he learned a lot from people around the world, he loved Australia and Fiji for the swimming and New Zealand for the skiing. When Chase turned eight and could finally sit still long enough to stay on a broom, his mother signed him up to a local Quidditch club. Everyday, he would leave his manor to go train for the Junior Quidditch competitions, quickly becoming an adept seeker. He begged his parent's for a good broomstick, getting a nice Nimbus 2075, not an expert broom but good enough for his eight year old state of mind. Flying was the first sport he took seriously, making plans to make the Quidditch team as soon as he went to school. Durmstrang Life Unlike many would expect of a first year, attending boarding school in a foreign country, Chase was not scared in the slightest. His parents insisted on him travelling and attending an overseas school. His father was all for him attending school even furthur away from home than he ended up, but his mother disagreed, saying he needed to at least attend one of the three Eurupe wizarding schools. Ending the arguement and Chase deciding (grudgingly) to go to Durmstrang (As the'' less girly school). Naturally, the school of Victor Krum, the famous Quidditch player attracted him to the school. In his first year, he joined the Quidditch team as a Seeker, the position he was most familiar with. This Durmstrang team would compete in many minor competitions, all of them they won. Throughout his Durmstrang years, he never had a proper group of friends. Floating around every other group, annoying the girls, joking with the boys before going to Quidditch practise in the afternoon. Durmstrang had a strict exercise regime, early each morning, they would go for a swim in their lake beside their school, no matter what the weather. To impress a girl, once he had refused to wear the wear the charmed wetsuits swimming once and went in his own normal togs instead. This act ended up with giving himself hypothermia and a howler from his mother the next morning. Something about "being a stupid boy and nearly getting himself killed". Chase didn't care. He laughed. In result of his success in swimming, he joined the Durmstrang swim club in his third year. When Chase was in his fifith year, he got named prefect. Having spent most of his school career mocking those who got this badge, he reglected his duties, barely ever turning up for prefect duties each night. Logically, they revoked the prefect badge after only one year. He would not be named Head Boy. Family '''Phoebe Mavis Gallacher (Nee Falaise)' Phoebe is not a natural redhead. She's a natural brunette but she dyed it to red after she married into the Gallacher clan. Phoebe is a muggle-born. Chase loves his mum, but when he was younger, there wasn't often a day when there wasn't an argument between the two. The two big personalities in the house, it wasn't strange that they both clashed. Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Characters Category:Department of Environmental Regulation and Protection Category:Durmstrang Category:Class of 2074